I Dream of Africa
by MandyLeigh87
Summary: I'd dreamt of Africa many times since my father first told me of his visits to the place that was more foreign to me than anything. While I was sleeping in my bed in dreary, cold London, I felt the heat on my face as the warm desert air splashed across my skin. And now, I could finally call it home. BxE OS overflowed to small multi-chap Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a piece of fiction set during the British colonization of Africa/British Imperialism. The settlement/situations were created for storytelling purposes and are not historically based. Please allow some creative license for that reason. **

** Despite the huge gap in time between when this story takes place and when this song was released, this one shot was inspired by "Africa" by Toto.**

** I hope you enjoy this. I loved writing this story so so much and can only hope I can see the beauty of Africa with my own eyes someday.**

* * *

I'd dreamt of Africa many times since my father first told me of his visits to the place that was more foreign to me than anything. While I was sleeping in my bed in dreary, cold London, I felt the heat on my face as the warm desert air splashed across my skin. I tasted the arid air. Smelled it. I thought it was all I'd ever see of the place that my father was helping to civilize. And now I was on a train, winding through the same place I'd seen in my dreams. Except it wasn't the same. It was so different…so much more than I ever could have imagined.

I felt out of place in my stuffy, stiff clothing. Most of the people on the train were dressed the same as I, but as I looked out onto the landscape I could tell that my attire was not the norm here. The few groups of people we passed looked at us like we were the strange ones. Like we didn't belong. Father had always told me of their indifference to our lifestyle until they were shown the proper way to live. We were saving them, he told me. They were thankful.

My father first traveled to Africa several years ago when I was just a girl. I remember him coming back, his skin several shades darker from the intense sun here. He brought my mother and me several pieces of jewelry from the native peoples and I had never seen anything more beautiful.

He'd traveled back many times, staying longer and longer with each visit until he barely came home anymore. He now lived in a tiny settlement that was soon to be my home as well. When my mother died unexpectedly last winter, I was left with no family and a large house all to myself. I really did not have much of a choice in the matter. When my father requested that I come join him in Africa, it was more a matter of when it would happen rather than if it would happen. A girl my age was not fit to take care of herself, especially being unwed.

I was fairly educated, attending the most prestigious schools for girls in London. I found them boring and dull, often sneaking to the library to lose myself between the pages of the latest mystery novel. I only just finished my schooling last year, just before mother died. I could not say I was that upset to be leaving London. I had no connections there. My only connection was south, in Africa. I was beyond excited to see my father again.

The train slowed and I peered out the window to see we were coming into a small station. I gathered my things and prepared to disembark from the train. I cleared my throat and stood as the train came to a complete stop. The people around me started bustling around. I pushed my way through them, granting some strange looks from my audience. I had been on this train for far too long and I was ready to leave.

"Excuse me, please." I smiled and brushed past the last few people to find the exit.

The hot air blasted my face as soon as I stepped down. I tilted my hat against the wind to shield myself as I glanced through the small crowd to find my father. I did not see him.

One of the conductors was unloading the luggage and I spotted mine right away, although I was hardly able to carry it myself. Where was Father?

I looked back at the crowd, growing more and more anxious by the moment. I was in a new place that I barely knew anything about. And I was alone. I did not like those odds.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to find a tall, young man looking at me expectantly.

"Are you Miss Isabella?" He asked.

I took in his sandy blonde hair and strong features, trying to assess his intentions and how he knew my name. A small piece of paper rested between his fingers as he smiled at me.

"Yes?" I murmured.

"You look just like your picture." He flipped the paper around and I saw my own face staring back at me. "My name is Jasper. I'm a friend of your father, he asked me to come pick you up."

"Oh?" I could not lie that I was a little hurt that my father had not come to pick me up. I was his only daughter.

"Your luggage?"

I pointed to the one chest I brought with me sitting in the pile of other luggage. "That one there. With the lily carved on the top."

He nodded and made haste over to it. He grunted as he picked it up and I felt a little embarrassed at how heavy it was. It was my entire life after all.

He shuffled towards me again, heaving my chest with him. He nodded ahead of us and I followed him towards a small wagon with a large ox that was waiting for us. He loaded the chest onto the back as I waited next to the wagon. Jasper came to stand beside me and offered his hand to help me up onto the seat. I stumbled a little on my way up, but finally made it to the very uncomfortable wooden seat and placed my hands on my lap.

"Ready?" Jasper asked, jumping up beside me. I nodded.

"How far?" I asked.

"An hour or so."

I was completely captivated during the entire ride, paying little attention to how long it was taking us to get there in this sweltering heat. The landscape was breathtaking, every color brighter and more vibrant. Every smell. Every taste just…more. I was delighted to be here.

Jasper did not speak much during the way, but he always seemed to have a smile on his face. He leaned over to me once, just before we reached the settlement to tell me that we were almost there.

As we rounded a corner, a large fence came into view. It was made of tall logs tied and molded together as it guarded the perimeter of the settlement. I didn't quite understand why. What did we need protecting from?

Jasper waived to a man standing guard in a tower above the fence and he opened a gate, allowing us to pass.

There were quite a few more people than I'd imagined there would be. Mostly men. A few women. Daughters and wives most likely. There were several different buildings around the area and I could barely take it all in.

Everyone's eyes watched me curiously as we made our way to the largest building, towards the center of the settlement. I was an outsider. A newcomer. I could imagine living in close quarters like this made you severely aware of new things. I must have stuck out like a sore thumb.

Jasper leaned over and smiled. "You're like the shiny new toy, Miss Isabella. I must say everyone seems quite taken with you."

I blushed and looked down at my lap as we came to a stop. Jasper hopped down and helped me off the carriage. I kicked around some of the dry, dirt below my feet and looked up at the sun. A bead of sweat rolled down my neck, disappearing into my collar and down my back.

"It's rather warm," I said, fanning myself.

"You'll get used to it. Everyone does." He grabbed my trunk off the back and started towards the building in front of us. "This way, Miss."

I hurried after him, following up a short set of stairs to the large porch. He set the trunk down outside and knocked on the door before opening the door. He held it open for me and nodded inside.

I cleared my throat and took a few tentative steps into the doorway. Before me was a large, round table surrounded by a group of men. It looked like there was some type of map on the table that they were pointing and discussing.

I smiled when I spotted my father, at the head of the group with his hands on his hips. His eyes flickered my way and his expression softened. He sighed and started towards me.

"Bella." He wrapped his arms around me and I found myself on the brink of tears. It was good to see him.

"Father," I whispered. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well, my dear girl. I am so glad you're here. How was your trip?"

"Long," I admitted.

"You must be exhausted. I'll show you to our quarters." He nodded to Jasper.

Father took my hand as we walked outside and back off the porch. Jasper followed quickly behind us, lugging my trunk with him.

We weaved through a few smaller buildings and finally reached out destination. Father pushed the door open and I stepped inside, feeling slight relief from being out of the sun.

Jasper brushed past me and into one of the rooms. I heard him set down my trunk.

"This is the living area and we both have our own rooms," Father said. "It isn't much and I know it's different from London, my dear. But you'll get used to it, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Well we'll leave you to rest. You should explore the settlement a little more when you're rested." Father smiled and he and Jasper left.

I retreated back to the room where Jasper had set my trunk, assuming it was mine. It was small, but I didn't need much. There was a bed with a light, see through net surrounding it as well as a tiny vanity in the corner with a dirty mirror.

I walked over and pulled out the chair that went along with the vanity, lowering myself onto it with a deep sigh. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, shaking my head when I saw my cheeks were already flushed with a light pink color.

I reached up and undid my hat before pulling it off and setting it down. I was instantly cooler with my head free from that contraption. I never much cared for them. I pulled off my gloves and set them next to my hat before migrating over to the bed. I laid down and closed my eyes for a moment, only to wake up hours later.

It was practically dark outside. I could see the sun sinking low, below the top of the fence. I wished I could see beyond the fence. I felt so caged in here.

I still felt quite drowsy, but I forced myself out of bed. I took a quick glance in the mirror and adjusted my hair so it looked proper before heading outside.

There were fewer people out than before, but I managed to make my way back to the building where my father had been without help. I crept up the stairs, smiling when I heard my father's voice.

I pulled the door open just a crack, but paused when I saw him. He was talking with another man, younger. The conversation did not echo ease and tranquility. They looked strained, stressed.

"We simply cannot tolerate his behavior anymore, Charles. We cannot. I don't care who his father was. It is not proper," the man said.

"He's harmless, Newton. Besides, the natives like him. He could be useful to us down the road. Might help avoid too much dissent. They trust him."

"He's making a mockery of our work here! He'll be coming in for supplies soon, we must speak to him." Newton said, stomping his foot down.

I shifted my weight and the floor creaked. I held my breath. Father's eyes darted my way and widened.

"Bella…" He breathed.

"I am sorry." I cleared my throat and opened the door. "I did not mean to intrude."

"Not an intrusion, my dear. Come here. I'd like you to meet someone." He held out his hand and I took a few steps towards them.

"Isabella, this is Michael Newton. He is the leader of our army here."

"Army?"

"Just a small group of men," Michael chimed in. "Mostly for protection."

"Protection from whom?" I asked.

"No one you should concern yourself with." Michael smiled. "May I escort you back to your quarters?"

I nodded in agreement, although I couldn't say I liked this man. I know I had just met him but something about his eyes scared me. They did not look kind. A hard, dark color with no light in them.

Michael offered me his arm as we stepped out of the building. I started back the way I'd come, but he pulled me in another direction, taking another way back. Longer way back.

"What do you think of the settlement so far?" He asked.

"I have not seen enough to make an educated decision," I said.

"Educated," he mumbled. "Your father tells me you attended Masen School in London?"

"I did."

"And what was your favorite subject?"

"Literature. I love reading."

He scoffed. "I, myself, don't see the use in it all."

"In books?" We approached our house and I stepped up onto the porch.

"In educating women. I mean doesn't it seem quite absurd to you? What shall they do with all this education?"

My blood boiled beneath my skin, but I tried to keep myself in check. I thought I had left all of the chauvinistic men back in England.

"That's the point, Mr. Newton. We can do whatever we please with it. Good night." I did not wait for him to respond. I trudged back into the house and slammed the door. I let out a disgusted sigh and retreated to my room for the evening.

The night was hot and sticky, not conducive to a good night's sleep at all. I hated this mesh net above me. It was suffocating. And I was starting to feel that most of the people around here were just the same.

* * *

**A/N: I've been working on this piece for MONTHS and MONTHS. And it wasn't that I wasn't inspired to write it, but it was completely the opposite. I wanted this to be so perfect because I know that it's such a bittersweet subject and I wanted to do it justice. Africa and its people and culture are so beautiful to me and it's so sad that at one time it was looked at as primitive and native and I was so excited to write an Edward that sees past that (as you got a little hint of here in the opening chapter). **

**This started out as a one shot. And then it just kept going and kept going and it got to the point where I knew it was going to be tedious to read it as one long chapter, so after polling some of my readers on FB, I decided to break it up. It's not going to be a 20 chapter story, I would estimate it to be around 5 or 6 at the most. I'm almost finished with it so I would say all of it will be posted hopefully by the end of next week, I'm not looking to draw anything out and it was really meant to be a one shot. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke early the next morning and found my father out in the living area.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning." I pulled my hair up off my neck.

"There are bathing quarters around back. I'm afraid the water is not incredible, but it suffices."

"I'm sure it is fine." I started towards the door. My thoughts drifted to the conversation I'd interrupted last night. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Of course it is. It is more than alright with you here." He smiled and I headed outside. I went around to the back of the house and found a small, closed in area. I stepped inside and stepped out of my garments, throwing them over the wall.

There was a spout above me and a string beside me. I stepped beneath it and yanked on the string, gasping when a wave of cold water washed over me. When I got over the shock, I ran my fingers through my hair, pushing it back from my face. Definitely less than ideal. But I was clean.

When I was finished, I put my dress back on and scurried inside.

I retreated to my room after finding Father already gone. I picked out a dress to wear, pulling out the lightest and least restricting one I could find. It was already hot out today. My hair was on the verge of being dry already.

I mended my curls into a simple braid that fell down my back before stepping outside. The sun had already warmed the air significantly since I'd bathed not long ago.

I wandered around the small settlement. It didn't take long to make a complete circle and end up by the main building. I noticed there were two young women sitting on the porch, waving fans at themselves and drinking what looked like iced tea.

"Miss Isabella," Michael Newton said, stepping out onto the porch. The two women looked our way and went back to their conversation. "Come along. I'll introduce you to my sister. I figure you two can be friends."

I obliged and followed him up the few steps.

"Miss Isabella Swan, I'd like you to meet my sister Lauren Newton and our cousin Katherine Denali.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said.

"Likewise." Lauren smiled and offered me a seat in the last empty chair. "You're Charles' daughter? From London?"

"I am."

"We're from London ourselves. Been down here for over a year and I can't say that I don't miss it. The heat wears on you." She leaned back and fanned herself. Katherine stayed relatively silent throughout our conversation.

I found Lauren to be quite more pleasant than her brother, who I had grown to detest in our few exchanges. I would not call her a friend as of yet, but I could see us becoming companions, especially when there were not many to talk to in this place.

There was a commotion in the center clearing and I turned my head as Lauren sighed. "He must be coming back for more supplies," she said, fanning herself.

A small crowd had gathered and I strained to see the man they seemed to be surrounding. I only caught flashes of his bronze-copper hair.

"Who?" I leaned forward and rested against the railing.

Lauren cocked her eyebrow and leaned close to me with an expression that I saw on the ladies back in London. Just when they were about to tell you a scandalous story or murmur someone else's business.

"Edward Cullen," she said, a sparkle in her eye. "He lives with the natives."

"What?" I whipped my head towards her before staring back at the man, trying to pick him out. "Why?"

"His father was a respected doctor here in the settlement. He often traveled to the small villages to give them medicine and such. Edward followed when he was old enough. They say he formed a special bond with the people." She sat back and shrugged. "Although I can't see how that is possible. They're so different from us."

"What do you mean that his father was? Isn't he around anymore?" I asked.

"He died. Before I arrived here," Lauren said. "Apparently he caught some type of horrible disease and perished rather quickly."

"And his mother?"

"I was told she passed when he was just a baby."

"How awful…" I sighed.

"No wonder the boy has no sense of propriety." She glanced out at the crowd and smiled. "But he is quite a sight to behold."

I followed her eyes out to where the crowd had been. They had somewhat dissipated, leaving one man alone in the middle. He was young, possibly just a few years older than I. His skin was a beautiful golden tan, much darker than anyone here in the settlement.

I found myself completely captivated, watching him rifle through his pack. Even from here I could see the muscles in his arms, the bright sun reflecting off the thin layer of sweat on his skin.

"Edward!" Lauren called. She giggled and waved him over. It was strange that only a moment ago she was speaking out how indecent he was and now she was practically begging for his attention. I could not blame her. His attention is something that any woman would desire. That was not hard to conclude.

"Miss Newton," Edward said, squinting up onto the porch. He held his hand up to shield the sun from his eyes as he approached. His eyes flickered my way and he smiled. "Who is your new friend?"

"Edward Cullen, meet Isabella Swan." Lauren nodded to me.

"Swan? Are you Charles' daughter?" He asked.

"I am." I cleared my throat. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Cullen."

I held my hand out, expecting him to kiss it, as was the custom. He surprised me when he grasped it strongly in his own and shook it.

"Pleasure is all mine," he said. "I hope you're enjoying your time here." He smiled and I blushed. "Please excuse me."

He nodded and turned away from us, starting towards what I assumed was the Apothecary. Lauren had been kind enough to give me an idea of where things were in the settlement. We had a small Apothecary with just simple medicine and supplies. There was a small church of course and a place to keep the animals. The rest were housing quarters and meeting halls.

"Do you think he'll stay for the evening?" Katherine asked, finally breaking her silence.

"He usually does. It's quite late already."

My father appeared and said that dinner was to be served back at the house soon. He suggested I start back.

I bid Lauren and Katherine good night and went back to the house. I washed up a little for dinner and by the time I stepped back out into the living area, the food was ready. I heard Father coming up the steps, except he wasn't alone. There were two sets of footsteps. I prayed it was anyone, but that dreadful Michael Newton.

Father opened the door and stepped inside, closely followed by Edward Cullen. He paused when he saw me and nodded politely.

"Good Evening, Miss Isabella," he said.

"Mr. Cullen."

"Edward will be joining us for dinner," Father said. I was surprised to see that he'd cooked. Back in London, I don't ever remember seeing him in the kitchen. However, I can see how being fairly alone here would force you to do things you never thought you would.

"Wonderful."

There was a small table in the corner with four chairs. Father began to carry over the food as I moved to sit. Edward rushed behind me and pulled my chair out for me.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen," I said, lowering myself down.

"Call me Edward, please."

I smiled as Father sat down and started serving out the food. I stayed relatively quiet throughout dinner. Not only by choice, but I barely had time to get a word in between the two of them. They were talking nonstop, mostly about things I didn't understand. From what I _could_ understand, Edward was talking about the small village where I assumed he lived. He talked about the severe drought they'd been experiencing and it was not that hard to imagine, considering how dry it was here. Father seemed mildly interested, but he seemed strangely uptight. I wondered if it had something to do with his conversation with Mr. Newton last night. I had a feeling they were talking about Edward.

"The rains should be coming soon, no?" Father asked.

"We hope." Edward nodded. "Which is why I've come to get supplies. Depending on how long it lasts, I may not be back for awhile."

We finished the rest of our meal in relative silence. When we were done, I cleared the food and cleaned up. Edward rose and thanked us for the meal before starting towards the door.

"I apologize for leaving so quickly, but I'm afraid I must get an early start back tomorrow. Thank you for a lovely evening, Miss Isabella."

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen….Edward," I blushed as I corrected myself.

"Good evening," he said, smiling as he stepped outside. Father followed quickly after him.

I knew it was horrible of me to listen to their conversation, but it could not be avoided. Father seemed rather upset.

"Edward, you have to leave it be," he said, his voice hushed. "Newton will not hold out much longer."

"I'm not leaving them, Charles," Edward said.

"He won't hesitate to kill you if it comes to it, boy. Don't be foolish."

"Thank you for your kindness," Edward said. "Good evening."

I cleared my throat and tried to look busy as Father stomped back in, looking irate.

"Damn fool," he muttered, heading for his room. He slammed the door and I had a feeling I would not hear another word from him for the rest of the night.

When I was finished with everything, I retreated to my room to ready myself for bed. Last night's heat was nothing compared to tonight. The room was stifling and I tossed and turned for hours, restless.

A soft, slightly cool breeze blew through my open window, but it was not enough. I could only imagine how much cooler it must be outside, although I was beginning to learn that cool was a relative statement here.

I took a deep breath and got out of bed, holding my nightdress close to me. I crept quietly across the house and out onto the porch. I smiled, immediately feeling a bit of relief from the stuffy air inside.

I found a corner spot, where the railing met the house, and snuggled up hoping to cool off a little before heading back inside. I ended up drifting to sleep, staring up at the impossibly large moon hanging over the settlement. I imagined what it would be like beyond the fence, to see the Africa my father had always told me about. I already knew this was not it. And I wanted more.

I woke again when the sun had barely risen above the fence. The whole settlement was still asleep, quiet and unmoving. Except for one.

Edward stood a ways away from the house, securing his small packages of supplies to his horse. He glanced back my way and I stood and wobbled towards the railing.

I would say he was handsome, but that word would most definitely not do him justice. His skin was a golden tan, glowing perfectly as the sun beat down on him. His stare was so intense, something so foreign to me. I almost cowered back.

His eyes lingered a moment more before he hopped onto his horse and darted away.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't have you wait too long before you met Edward. And then poof, there he goes again, knight in shining khaki riding off into the African wilderness on his horse. How ever will they meet again?**


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was miserably hot and I was beyond restless. I made it through more than half of the books I'd been able to bring with me already. I spent most of my time avoiding Mr. Newton and his unwanted advances. I did a lot of walking around the settlement, but when you only have a small area to explore it becomes tiresome. Every time I looked at the fence, it just reminded me of what I was missing. Or what I thought was missing. Maybe Father had lied to me this whole time. Maybe this was what Africa was, what everything looked like. Despite my doubts, I had to believe there was something more beyond the gates. I was practically jumping out of my skin to find out what it was.

I came up with a plan, a plan that would infuriate my father to no end. But I was at my wits end. He was gone all day. Lauren and Katherine did not offer me the companionship I was looking for. If I could just get out, only for a little while. Maybe I would be satisfied enough to keep going. Of course I'd seen a little of the landscape during my trip here, but I could not say that I experienced it. I didn't get to touch it or truly see it.

Just around daybreak, I scrambled out of bed and started towards the front gates. I figured I could look around a little, take in the landscape, and be back before my father even knows I'm gone.

I was just about to leave the house when I saw Michael Newton and a small group of men gathering with their horses.

I ambled outside, making sure he saw me.

"Good Morning, Miss Isabella," he said.

"Good morning, Mr. Newton." I nodded. "What are you all doing? Are you going outside the settlement?" I tried to hide my excitement.

"Just some scouting. Nothing too important. We like to know the land as best we can."

"May I accompany you?" I asked.

"Most certainly not." He shook his head. "The wilderness is no place for a lady."

"Sir, I desire to see the land. What better way to see it than accompanied by men that can properly protect me?" I played well into his affections, knowing that he would love nothing more than to impress me.

He cleared his throat and glanced around at the other men. "Very well. I shall need to clear it with your father."

"He's the one who suggested I accompany you, Mr. Newton. I can assure you, you have his blessing.' I smiled. My father would most likely not be too happy with my deception, however I couldn't see the harm in exploring a little.

"Very well," he said again. "May I offer my horse?"

"You may."

Mr. Newton helped me up onto his horse and started to lead me out. The rest of the men followed close behind. My heart was beating so fast against my chest, I was fairly sure I would faint. I was terrified my father would catch us and force me back inside. I couldn't breathe inside that fence. I wanted to breathe.

We traveled for a long while. Mr. Newton rambled on the entire way, but I couldn't be less interested. I was simply too taken by my surroundings to even notice him.

Everything around me was breathtaking. Even though it was evident that rain was desperately needed, it did not make anything less beautiful.

We came to a stop and Mr. Newton helped me off the horse.

"Stay close, Miss Isabella. It is not always safe out here," he said. I nodded as he pulled out a map and began consulting with the rest of the men.

I ambled around the horse, tracing my finger along its soft mane as I took in the scenery.

I was staring straight out into the wilderness. We really were in the middle of nowhere.

I noticed a patch of stray grass. Not green like I'd seen at home. It was a dead, lifeless brown. Completely dehydrated.

I took a few steps towards it, then a few more. I kept my eye on Mr. Newton so not to wander too far. Off in the distance, I saw more of the grass. Bits and clumps still had hints of green, but most of it was dull like the others. Trees off in the distance stretched up towards the sky, mostly void of any greenery or leaves. But that wasn't what caught my attention. No. Past the dried grass, past the trees…there were mountains. Mountains like I'd never seen. Large shadows against the orangey-pink sky.

I wanted to get closer. I smiled back at Mr. Newton and he waved at me. I wandered around, casually making my way towards the patches of grass. I looked over my shoulder many times, making sure to keep him close. And he was always there. Until he wasn't. No one was.

I spun around, my eyes searching the horizon for the top of the men. They had to be here. Somewhere. I hadn't wandered too far off, had I?

My breath quickened as I ran back towards where I thought I had come. The wind had picked up, covering any evidence in the dirt that I'd even been there.

I came up on a hill that didn't look familiar, knowing in my heart that they would be on the other side. They weren't.

"No," I murmured. "It can't be." A bead of sweat rolled down my face, scared out by the hot, tepid sun above me. Mr. Newton was probably wondering where I was. I wish I knew.

I didn't understand how this could have happened. How long had I been walking, exploring? Was it longer than I thought? Was I farther away than I ever meant to go? The settlement and Mr. Newton were nowhere to be found and I was out in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the clothes on my back.

I started to panic, tears springing to my eyes. What was I going to do?

"Mr. Newton!" I yelled. I listened. No response.

The hours passed and I wandered aimlessly, unaware if I was drifting closer or farther away from where I wanted to be. My mouth was dry. My skin was glistening with a wet layer of sweat.

The sun was too hot. I was too hot. I needed water, shade. Something.

I found comfort beneath some trees. At least it was a little cooler in the shade. I sat down and hiked my dress up to my knees to let my legs breathe a little.

I was lost. So completely and dangerously lost. I had no idea where to go from here. I'd wanted to experience Africa and now all I wanted to do was get back inside the fence.

More time passed and I saw the sun started to head behind the mountains. My head was dizzy, begging for water just about as much as my parched tongue.

I started to doze off, giving into the intense pain in my head. I thought I saw a shadow creeping out from the trees in front of me, but I didn't get a chance to see for sure. I surrendered to the darkness.

I woke some hours later. Directly above me was a straw like roof, unlike any that I'd seen back at the settlement. There was something underneath me. Other than dirt. Other than the grass I'd fallen asleep on. It was some type of fabric.

I took a deep breath and tried to sit up to see where I was. Before I could make a move, a cool cloth was placed over my forehead. I turned my head and gasped. It was one of them. The natives. And she was rinsing more cloths in a small bucket of water, humming lightly to herself. She returned to me, placing another on my chest. It felt amazing.

"Hello?" I greeted her. She smiled at me and continued humming. "Where am I?" I tried to sit up but my head was aching. I groaned and fell back down.

I managed to look down and found that I was dressed in my undergarments. I blushed, a little embarrassed that I was in front of a complete stranger in this state. And a native, nonetheless. It was improper.

I covered my bosoms and sighed.

"Jakoby brought you to us," the woman finally said. "Found you out there." She nodded outside. "Edward will know what to do," she mumbled, repeating it several times.

"Edward?" I managed to sit up. "You mean Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward will know." She brushed her hands off and stood up, taking her cool cloths with her.

Over the next several minutes, I managed to stand up and find my clothes lying in the corner of the structure. I slipped them back on, even though I instantly regretted the heavy fabric. The heat of the day had come and gone, but the nights were still uncomfortable.

I lingered by the doorway, seeing just outside. There were a few other buildings like the one I was in. The glow of a fire reflected off one and I guessed there was some type of gathering going on in the center of the village.

There was a bit of commotion behind one of the huts and I heard someone calling Edward's name.

"Jakoby," Edward said. I could barely see him in the dark, but he was there. I could tell by the color of his hair, how it reflected in the moonlight. "What's wrong?"

The voice that answered him was small, child-like.

"I found a woman. When I was out for water," the boy said. "She's…she's like you, Edward."

"Where is she now?" Edward asked.

"Mama was taking care of her."

"Very good, Jakoby." Edward patted him on the shoulder. "You did a very brave and kind thing."

Edward sighed and started towards me. I hurried inside and sat back down on the bed. I was nervous. And I did not know why.

I held my breath as I heard his footsteps approach. He paused in the doorway and I heard his sharp breath.

"Miss Isabella?" He asked.

"Mr. Cullen," I started. "I am so sorry to have troubled you, I was out with Mr. Newton and somehow got separated from the group. I was just looking, you see, I wanted to see the land. And I got lost. Everything was so beautiful and I…"

"It's quite alright," Edward said. "I'm glad you are okay. The heat can be quite dangerous out there. Especially with the water shortages."

"Water shortages?'

"We're severely low on our supplies. The crops are in danger, our whole village is in jeopardy." He wiped his hands on his pants. "The rains should come soon. I just hope they don't keep us waiting too long." He forced a smile. "You must be hungry. Come."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing! I'm trying to finish up the last little bit and post the remaining chapters in the next few days, but depending on my schedule it may carry over until early next week. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

I followed him outside and through the small village. I spotted a large fire surrounded by a group of people big enough to be the entire village. They were dancing and singing and I couldn't help but smile.

Edward grabbed me some food and we sat on a stray log a little away from the group.

"Thank you for the food. I do not wish to take much away from the people here," I said, taking a bite.

"Then you aren't like most of them back at the settlement." He played with the dirt and watched the others dancing around the fire.

"Father must be so worried about me. And poor Mr. Newton." I shook my head. Edward laughed.

"He deserves to sweat a little, Isabella. He lost you." He glanced my way and smiled.

"He did not lose me. I lost myself." I set my food down. "You do not like him much, do you?"

"Not particularly. They don't understand the people and they don't care to." He stared straight ahead and cocked his eyebrow. "They only see themselves."

"But we are helping them?" I nodded to the villagers. "Father says that they are grateful."

"Grateful?" Edward scoffed. "They didn't ask us to come here and disturb their life, Isabella. They don't see anything wrong with their lifestyle and neither do I."

"But it's not civilized," I argued.

"What's civilized?" He turned towards me and narrowed his eyes. "The settlers have stolen from, beat, raped, killed too many to count. They step in like they are the savior, here to rid the people of their barbaric ways. They cannot see their own sins in doing so."

I looked down, embarrassed and confused. "I…am s-s-sorry, I…" I stuttered.

"You do not know," he interrupted. "It is not your fault. You don't know anything other than what they tell you." He stood up and brushed his pants off. "I'll take you back to the settlement tomorrow morning before the rains come." His voice was not confident and I had a feeling he was more worried about water than he let on.

I felt like a child. I felt like everything I knew was wrong, thrown into a world that I could not possibly understand because I was never given the opportunity to do so. It was just all wrong.

The tears were warm and wet, threatening to fall at any moment. I watched Edward join the group, smiling as he danced with one of the young women. She looked about twelve and completely enamored with him. Not because he was like us. Because he was like them.

He made the rounds, alternating between dancing, singing and sitting with the people of the village. It seemed so natural to him, so easy. Father had always told me we were so different from each other. In the firelight, now that I could truly see things for myself, I did not see a difference at all. We were all the same.

I grew tired and ambled back through the village towards the place I'd come from. It was dark and I became a little disoriented. All of the huts looked the same to me.

"Are you alright?" A small voice asked. I turned around to find the boy Edward was talking to earlier leaning against a tree.

"I just cannot remember where…" I looked around.

"It's that one there," he said, nodding to the one to my left.

"Thank you." I smiled. "You found me?"

"I did."

"Thank you for bringing me here. I am alive because of you." I nodded and headed inside. I laid down on the small cot and quickly fell asleep.

When I woke in the morning, I could hear Edward speaking outside. I ran my fingers through my hair and moseyed out. He was standing beside his horse, loading it up to take me back to the settlement. I cowered back towards the hut and looked around. Most of the village had gathered to watch and I suddenly felt like I owed them something more than this. Running away. Escaping back to the people that didn't understand them. I didn't know these people. But I wanted to.

"Miss Isabella," Edward said. "Are you about ready to head back to the settlement?"

I swallowed hard and stepped close to him. "No," I said. "I don't want to be like them."

"What are you saying?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"I am saying I would like to stay."

"But your father…" He started.

"My father always taught me to embrace the differences in people. To celebrate them and help them. I do not know where he lost that along the way, but I did not, sir." I stood my ground. "I would like to stay."

"Very well." He turned around. "Jakoby! Please take the horse back and tie him up. Miss Isabella will be staying with us and I'd like to get her settled." Jakoby ran up and gladly took the horse from him. Edward thanked him and turned back towards me. "He loves working with animals."

The crowd dispersed and Edward followed me back into the hut. I did not know what to say.

"So no changing your mind then?" He asked.

"No."

"We shall have to build you your own shelter. There is a space beside mine that should suffice." He looked me up and down. "You will also need some different clothes. Those will not survive the work."

"Work?"

"Everyone in the village works. It's how we survive, Isabella."

"I don't know…how." I shook my head. "That is not what I mean. What if I do not know the ways…" Everything was coming out wrong.

Edward stepped forward and smiled. "We'll show you."

Everything was so different. Not just from what I thought it was, but so different from what I could have ever imagined it to be. I had so much to learn. So much to take in.

Jakoby's mother took me under her wing and showed me what she did around the village for work. I watched her intently, focusing on her hands as she did her work. We went out looking for water that first day and only found a small pond. We dipped our vases in and hauled them back to the village. She carried it with ease, with beauty even. I struggled so much so that I was embarrassed.

Edward requested that I assist in building my shelter, although I cannot imagine that I was much help. Before long, I had my own space only steps away from Edward's. It was more comfortable than I would have assumed. In fact, I felt more comfortable there than I did back with the others. There was a genuine innocence to living outside, embracing nature. I enjoyed it immensely.

I sat on my cot, working on some stitching for some new clothing several days after my arrival. Edward did his best to knock before poking his head inside.

"Miss Isabella." He nodded.

"Edward." I smiled.

"I just wanted to check in. See how you are doing. I hope you are well."

"I am well." I looked down. "I think." I sighed and set down my work. "I do not know how I am doing actually. Sometimes I feel as though I am stumbling around like an idiot and I just do not know...Do I fit in here, Edward?"

"Everyone with an open mind and an open heart fits in here. And I believe you have both." He sat down beside me.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes." He brushed a tear away from my cheek and I jumped back, unaware that I'd let one slip. He tentatively reached out again and brushed his finger down my cheek. I shuddered. Not from the surprise of his touch, but from the surprise of what his touch did to me. I felt...something. Stirring, fluttering in my chest, in my stomach.

He cleared his throat, blinking as he pulled his hand away. "We are heading out to look for more water. Will you be alright?"

"I shall. Thank you," I whispered, never leaving his eyes. "Be careful."

"I shall." He nodded and stepped out.

I spent the rest of the day gathering food with a few of the young women in the village. They spoke in a language I did not understand, although I was beginning to pick up on a few words and phrases. I noticed their voices changed when they spoke of Edward. Perked up. Lightened up. Like this drought didn't even exist. Like he brought his own rain, drenching and hydrating anything and everything that he touched. It was not hard to believe.

When the rains did not come, the people of the village grew anxious and weary. Panic began to set in. They tried to hide it at first, claiming that it would come. One could only say that so many times before it turned into a false fairytale.

Late one night, I found myself sitting around the fire watching Edward and the men talk. I was silent, fascinated as I studied them. Edward's face was aglow in the firelight, highlighting his beautiful features. His strong jaw. Stubborn, hard set lips that softened into a smile the moment something amused him. And his eyes. They flickered in brilliant shades of green as the flame sparked and waned.

"You like him, no?" One of the women I worked with leaned over and nudged my shoulder, breaking my concentration.

"I beg your pardon?" I stuttered.

"Edward. He is very handsome." She smiled and pulled her knees up to her chest.

I turned back to look at him. "Yes," I sighed. "Yes he is."

"Maybe fate brought you here, Miss Isabella. Sometimes she knows us better than we do, what we need, when we need it. Eh?"

"Then why must she hold onto this drought?" I kinked my eyebrow.

"I do not question her, Miss. I only believe." She smiled and stood up before disappearing into the night.

I looked around and noticed that the group had left, retreating back to their homes for the night. Edward stomped out the fire and glanced at me.

"Staying out here in the dark?" He asked.

"No, Sir." I shook my head.

"Not such bad company, huh?"

"You?" I asked. He laughed.

"The dark. Although I hope I am not such bad company as well." He finished with the fire and approached. "Allow me to escort you back." He offered me his arm, one of the only things he'd done that reminded me of back home. We ambled back to my place, my arm laced through his and the moon hanging above us like a giant globe.

He stopped as we reached my door, but did not let go of my arm. He slid it around my waist as he leaned down to brush his lips over my cheek. "Sleep well, Miss Isabella."

My eyes fluttered shut and my breath ceased, a momentary reaction to his kiss.

"You as well, Mr. Cullen," I mumbled, slipping inside.

I thought that my heart would stop beating without him around. But I could not turn my thoughts off and they seemed to drift to him every time I closed my eyes. Did I care for him? Did I have...feelings for him? Was it nothing more than the lust the schoolgirls back in London felt for the gentlemen scholars down the street? No. It was more than the dreary giggles of bored girls in the candlelit corners of their rooms. It was hot. Sand and wind. Sweat. Mud. The complete opposite. Edward Cullen was all of that and more. And I fancied him. A lot.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for reading! I hope you're liking it so far and I'm thinking on an estimate there will be about 4ish more chapters. Definitely an under 10 chapter story. See you soon! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me about London," Siobhan asked as we carried empty vases back to the village. Our trip for water was unsuccessful today. It worried me.

"It rains all the time," I said, laughing. "Quite different from here."

"I would like to go," she said.

"I hope one day you can. Although I find this place much more enjoyable. Especially the company." I nudged her playfully with my elbow as we spotted the village up ahead.

I had met several women about my age in the village, some even younger. They spoke English well enough and I was excited to learn some of their language. It sounded so beautiful rolling off of their tongue even though I did not know what it meant all the time. My friends were very patient with me, thankfully. I had learned more from them in the past few weeks than I had during years of schooling back in London. They were strong, brave, intelligent. They knew how the world viewed them and the wonderful thing was that it didn't change them. So many people in London seem to care so much about what people thought about them here. The sense of pride in the village was overwhelming and I'd never been so amazed by humankind in all my years.

There was a large crowd gathered in the middle of the village, huddled around two men. Their voices were not affectionate towards one another and I knew instantly he wasn't a villager. I set my empty vase onto the dirt as we reached the crowd and pushed my way through.

"I am here to take her back with me," Michael Newton said. "We received your message yesterday."

I shrunk back. Edward had told them I was here.

"That was not an invitation, Mr. Newton. It was a polite message. I didn't want her father to worry about her." Edward stood with his hands on his hips, holding his chin high as he spoke to Michael.

"She does not belong out here, Edward."

"I fail to see how you have any say in where she belongs. Did you ever think to ask her what she wants?"

Michael scoffed. "What she wants? She's a woman who has no idea what she's doing. Of course I didn't ask her. She shall come back with me, Edward. I will not allow her to stay."

Edward finally noticed me in the crowd and his eyes flickered my way.

"Miss Isabella?" He raised his eyebrows, inviting me to speak.

I stepped from the crowd and presenting myself to Michael.

"Miss Swan. Thank goodness you are safe." He smiled. "I've come to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" I shook my head. "I am here on my own free will and no one else's. I do not wish to leave."

"Pardon me?" He asked.

"I do not wish to leave."

He narrowed his eyes and blushed, almost like he was embarrassed that I was defying him in front of all these people.

"But your father..."

"Knows that I am safe," I interrupted. "I trust you will send him my love."

"I simply cannot allow this." He took a step towards me and for a moment, I was terrified he was going to take me by force.

My trembling fingers were met with a warm hand, holding my palm tight and pulling me close. Siobhan. She looked at me and smiled. I felt another hand, comforting, on my shoulder. Another stepped behind me. And then another. And another. Until they built a human wall around me. Edward finally took his place behind me, a smirk on his face as he took my other free hand in his.

"It will be allowed, Mr. Newton. Have a safe trip back," Edward said.

"You will pay for this, Mr. Cullen," Michael snarled. He turned on the heel of his boot and stomped away from the crowd.

I was frozen. In awe. Humbled. Astonished. These people defended me. They barely know me, yet they refused to let him take me. If that wasn't friendship, if that wasn't family, I did not know what was.

"Thank you, everyone," I said. "I cannot thank you enough for your kindness. It means everything to me," I whispered, holding back tears. "Excuse me." I squeezed Siobhan's hand before releasing myself. I started towards my hut, not wanting to break down in front of everyone.

The moment I stepped inside, I pressed myself flat against the wall and fell to the ground as my knees gave out below me. I buried my head in my hands and wept. I wept for all of the things I'd missed. I wept for the horrible things they say about these amazing people. I wept for my life, their life, and how lucky I was to have gotten lost out in that desert.

"Isabella?" Edward knocked and stepped inside. He instantly dropped to his knees in front of me. "Are you alright? I am so sorry for sending word, I did not know this would happen. It was only meant for your fathers' eyes."

"I am glad you did. He was probably sick with worry." I sniffled and looked up at him. "Why did they do that?"

"What?"

"They...protected me."

"They know a good heart when they see it."

"Like yours." I reached out and rested my palm flat against his chest. He looked down at my hand, so small against him. My skin was darker now, not quite as tanned as his, but the porcelain was gone. It was replaced by a sun-kissed glow, the consequence of long days outside working and playing and learning...living.

"You are good, Isabella." He lifted his hand and rested it against my cheek, swiping away a stray tear. "And I am glad that you did not leave with him."

"Are you not sick of me yet?" I managed a smile.

"Not at all," he laughed. "I would miss having you around."

"Would you?" I bit my lip.

"I would." His hand slipped down to mine and he helped me stand. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Yes." I nodded and we started off. We walked around the village and began to venture slightly outside. Edward kicked at the rocks, causing a small dust cloud to puff up.

"So your father first brought you out here?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "My father had a good relationship the a lot of the local tribes. Traded with them, gave them medicine. They taught each other many things about medicine. And that business relationship soon turned to friendship. Father trusted the people, much more so than any of the other settlers. The people trusted him in return. When he got sick, they took him in, nursed him, cared for him like he was one of their own. And they did the same to me." He shook his head. "When he died, there was no other place I wanted to be other than right here. It's become a home for me. These people are my family. Family is colorblind, Isabella. They're all I have and by some miracle they accept me too."

Edward squatted down and grabbed some dirt in his hand. "I'm worried, Isabella. This drought...if it lasts much longer, we're all dead."

My breath hitched in my throat. Although it scared me, I appreciated that Edward did not hide things from me. The men back at the settlement, back in London, they think women are too delicate to hear the worst. Edward realized I was tough enough to handle it. And I was starting to realize it too.

I looked up to the sky, hoping to see a raincloud on the horizon. There was nothing but blue sky. For once, I wished the rains of London could reach here. They could end this drought. They could save us. They had to.

* * *

**A/N: I'd hoped to have much more written and actually up by now, but I had a setback that really sucked the writing and posting mojo out of me and I honestly had a major moment where I wasn't sure if I would continue posting. I won't really go into the specifics, but I just want to thank everyone for the encouragement and support. It means a lot that this story means a lot to you and it means a lot to an author when readers see what they see in a story. Love you guys!**

**On a not so sappy note, I have created an official website for me as an author. I'm in the process of trying to get an original novel published so I thought that might be a good thing to have. I'd love if you guys would follow the website. It also includes the prologue and playlist for the novel and I will post any updates on there about publishing news. You can find it at amandaleighbooks . wordpress . com **


	6. Chapter 6

I woke before morning, startled awake by the thunder. I shot up and looked around the small hut. Every few moments, lightning would flash, lighting up the entire thing for an instant.

I stood up and crept over to the doorway. It was raining hard, coming down in sheets on top of us. There were a few small leaks in the roof like small trickle waterfalls plunging down.

I peeked outside, expecting to find the village empty and still asleep. For the most part it was. Except for one person.

Edward was standing in a clearing close to where I stood. He was drenched, not even bothering to shield himself from the rain. His arms were outstretched, almost in disbelief as he looked up to the sky.

I shivered and gasped as a bolt of lightning shot across the dark sky above us.

"Edward!" I yelled.

He turned towards me, but did not move to find shelter. It was dark, but I knew he could see me just as plainly as I could see him.

"Edward?" I murmured. I took a deep breath and stumbled out into the rain to join him. "What are you doing?"

"It's raining," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can see that." I bit my lip. "Why don't you come inside?"

He ignored my request and laughed, sweeping me up into his arms and twirling me around. I gasped and gripped onto him, fearing I may slip. Edward set me down, keeping his arms around my waist.

"It's raining," he whispered, droplets of water falling from his lips. I couldn't help but watch them as he spoke. So soft and wet.

I drew in a harsh breath and found myself reaching up to touch them. The moment my finger brushed against his skin, his smile faded, morphing into an expression somewhere between curiosity and arrogance.

He tentatively leaned forward, pulling me closer to him at the same time. My eyes widened, surprised by our bold moves. This was so unlike me.

"Edward," I mumbled. I blinked as a large raindrop fell onto my forehead.

"Close your eyes," he said. "Feel the rain."

I did as he said, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I felt his arms wrapped around me, warm and comforting. And I felt the rain. Drip, drop. Cold and damp. Wet. New and clean. Life. Beautiful.

When I opened my eyes again, Edward's eyes were set on mine. He smiled a little and brought his hand up to my cheek.

"Did you feel it?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Good." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

It was so much more than I expected. His kiss. The rain. They mixed together in this electrifying shock that jolted through my entire body. I felt whole. I felt alive.

His tongue danced across my bottom lip as my fingers found their way through his wet hair.

I heard the gasps of disbelief from all around us. Pulling back, I glanced over my shoulder and saw the people, one by one, stepping out of their huts and into the rain. Their smiles were almost too big to fit upon their faces.

The sky lit up again, one, two, three times followed by a boom of thunder so loud that it lingered for many moments creating a rhythmic melody for us.

Relief. It was on the faces of everyone around us as they danced together and laughed in the rain. It was no matter that it was the middle of the night. This was a celebration. And celebrate we shall.

Small pools and puddles began to form in the ground around us as the dirt turned into a slick, wet mud. Everything, everyone was at attention, graciously accepting the cool drops as if it was they were the first and last.

We all spent over an hour in the rain, playing and laughing with each other. Most of the women were crying as the men stood in unimaginable awe of Mother Nature. It was something they'd wished for every day since the beginning of this miserable drought, although I had a feeling many doubted we were ever see it. It was life and death, you see. A few drops of rain could change everything. And they were. Right now.

Despite my joy, I began to tire, drawing back from the group to observe. It brought me great to joy to see them, my friends, my mentors, this happy.

Someone stepped close behind me and brushed my sopping wet hair over my shoulder. "Shall I escort you back?" Edward whispered. I nodded and turned without another word, starting back towards my hut with him beside me.

"You are overjoyed," I said.

"I am," Edward said.

"The rain is a blessing." I nodded.

"You are a blessing," he said as we reached my hut. I looked down at the ground, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"You sure know how to make a lady blush, Mr. Cullen." I bit my lip and stepped into the doorway of my hut. The mud must have pooled there more than I'd expected because the next thing I knew, my feet flew up from under me and I promptly fell to the ground.

"Isabella," Edward cried, kneeling down beside me. "Are you alright?"

I laughed, looking down at my dreadfully dirty dress. "I'm quite alright, Edward." I laughed again and laid my head back down into the mud. It did not bother me now.

He hovered over me, smiling down as he picked clumps of mud from the hair around my face. "You are beautiful."

"Even in the mud?"

"Even in the mud. Allow me to help you." He stood straight up and offered his hand. I pulled myself up and cringed, feeling my dress sticking to every inch of my body.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Goodnight, Edward." I disappeared inside.

I slowly began to peel my dress off. It landed with a soft thud on the ground and I shivered, freezing in only my thin, wet undergarments.

"Isabella, I..." Edward started poking his head inside. I rushed to cover myself, only too aware that the thin fabric probably revealed much more than was proper. "Oh, I am sorry." He cleared his throat and diverted his eyes. "I am so sorry." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I just wanted to bring you a small bucket of the rainwater. To clean up a little." He held out the small bucket in his hands, a cloth resting on the side. "I'll give you some privacy."

I took a step towards him, feeling my shame slip away. "Can you help me?" I mumbled, turning my back towards him. I could feel the mud beginning to harden on my shoulders.

"Okay," he whispered. I heard him dip his hand into the water and ring out the cloth. I flinched as the cool fabric touched my skin, sending goosebumps across my entire body.

I glanced over my shoulder and found him focused on my shoulder, gently scrubbing away the mud.

"Thank you," I said.

His eyes flickered towards mine. "You're welcome."

I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted to feel his body against mine once more. I needed it.

"Edward," I whispered. His hand slowed, moving from my shoulder to my neck before he reached my jawline, tracing an invisible line on my skin.

And when his lips pressed against mine for the second time, I smiled. I turned to face him, never breaking away from his kiss. His hands tentatively reached for my waist, but resisted. He was tentative, careful not to overstep any boundaries.

"I am not that proper girl from London anymore," I said, cocking my eyebrow. "There is no need to treat me as such."

I looked down at his hand, mere inches from my body. My breasts were clearly visible through my undergarments and I could not help noticing his eyes on them.

He knelt down in front of me and enveloped my waist in his arms. He rested his forehead gently against my stomach, leaning forward to kiss me through the fabric. My head fell back as he continued south, brushing over my hips and my thighs as his fingers reached for the hem of my underdress.

He slowly stood, bringing the rest of my garments with him. I smiled and lifted my arms over my head as he pulled it off of my body.

I reached forward and tugged at the waistband of his trousers.

I could not say I was experienced in this kind of thing. Despite the fact that no one dared talk about it, many of my companions back in London had laid with men before. Many times. I chose books instead. Not for lack of interest, mind you. I suppose I was waiting for something more. And I'd found here it, in the middle of the desert.

I had never been naked in front of another like this. I did not feel ashamed or humiliated. I felt empowered. He made me that way. Strong and resilient.

He kissed me again as we stumbled back towards my cot. His trousers dropped to the ground next to my dress and his shirt quickly joined them. I blushed, taking in his naked form.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I breathed. I reached for his hands and pulled him towards me as I sat down. I kissed him, drawing my body near to him. His palm rested on my bare thigh, inching slowly towards where my legs met.

My lips froze against his.

"I'm sorry," Edward stuttered. "I..."

"It's okay," I promised. "I just..." I sighed. "You're going to have to talk me through this...show me through this."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." I nodded.

"Alright." He smirked, nuzzling into my neck. "Let me show you."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter and whole story was supposed to be finished last week, so my sincere apologies. I actually had some good news in regards to the possible publication of my novel (no word yet, just a full manuscript request) so I needed to take some time to run through it again before I sent it in because I'm a bit of a crazy person when it comes to my novel. Just ask ImHereToReview. Pretty sure I have legitimately edited that thing over 50 times and I still ask myself if there's more I can do with it. It's my baby and it must be perfect. **

**Back to the desert, I know lemon scenes are not supposed to be funny, but I could not help but smile as this was beginning to play out. Bella's struggle between her inexperience and her desire to break away from the delicate flower image was entertaining for me to write. Flip flopping from complete confidence to insecurity. Nothing seems to have changed in the past 100 years. I have no doubt that Edward won't mind showing her the way ;)**

**Thank you guys! Appreciative hugs all around. **

**M**


	7. Chapter 7

"Like this?" I asked, kissing his bare chest. He smiled.

"Yes," he whispered.

I continued lower, savoring the taste of his skin on my tongue. "And this?" I met his hip bones.

"Very yes."

"You're a good teacher," I mused.

"Well I have a very eager student." He kneeled down, meeting my eyes.

His arms encased my waist, pulling me flush against him as he lifted us from the ground. My cot creaked as he laid me down, hovering above me in anticipation.

I did not know how to feel or if what was I was feeling was right. Excitement. Lust. Desire. Love.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I blushed. "This..."

"Sex," he said.

I stifled a laugh. Not because it was funny. I just was not used to someone being so open and vocal about it.

"Yes...sex...was so secretive, so hushed back home. It made it feel like a horrible obligation instead of something to be enjoyed."

"Sex is beautiful." He dipped down and kissed my neck. "And very enjoyable."

An airy sigh escaped my lips as his hands danced across my skin, traveling from my neck all the way down to my stomach. He very tentatively slid his hand lower, cupping me where my legs met.

"You must tell me if I hurt you, Isabella," he said, kissing my lips. "Promise?"

"Yes," I breathed. His fingers circled, swirling across my skin before pushing them slowly inside me. My thighs clenched, an involuntary reaction to the foreign touch. He stilled for a moment, allowing me to adjust to the feeling.

"Breathe," he said. I took a few moments to relax and my legs slowly fell apart, no longer tense.

He kissed me, gently pulling his fingers out. My back arched forward as he slipped them inside again, creating a deliberate rhythm. I found my hips wanting to meet his hand, needing more.

His lips captured mine again and again as I began to loose control. My toes curled, digging into the cot. A strange sensation was building in the pit of my stomach, growing stronger with each passing moment. I moaned, throwing my head back, unsure of what I was supposed to feel. Whatever it was, it felt good.

I snapped. My whole body paralyzed as a fever took over, coursing through my veins like a frenzy. I could not help but scream, much louder than I intended to. Edward laughed, stifling himself against my bare chest.

"Feel good?" He mumbled.

"Yes," I stammered.

"Good." He curled his fingers inside me. "Hold onto it."

My chest rose and fell violently with my breaths as he settled himself between my legs. He gently slid his fingers out of me, but I felt something else brush against me. My eyes went wide when I realized both of his hands now rested beside my head.

"Remember our promise?" He kissed my nose. I nodded.

He licked his lips, his brow furrowing into a line of serious contemplation. He pushed his body against mine as one hand slithered between us. I felt him at my center, pushing himself just barely inside me. My breath caught in my throat.

"Slow," he whispered. I was not sure to whom.

He slid in further and I felt the pain. Much more than his fingers. "Stop," I hissed.

His expression went from hesitant to panic and he started to pull away.

"No, no." I stopped him. "Just give me one moment, please don't." I shook my head and caressed his jaw, easing him back.

The pain was momentary, melting away almost as quickly as it came.

I pushed my lips up to meet his, letting him know I was all right.

I waited for more pain as he pushed himself further. It came, but not as intense or paralyzing as it had before. It was a mild discomfort, especially compared to how good he felt. We were together. One person. I felt connected to him in every way possible and I knew in an instant this was what it was like to love. To be loved. Edward was it.

He started being less careful with me as he saw my comfort settle in. Each thrust, pushing deeper and deeper inside. His arms gripped my waist and with one fluid motion, I was ontop of him. He smirked, guiding my hips, showing me the way. I did not need it for long. It was natural. An instinct.

I smiled. I liked this. Straddling his waist, able to see his face and be in control. I rolled my hips against his as his closed his eyes. His hands roamed my thighs, allowing me complete domination.

"Edward," I breathed. The feeling. It was there again. Burning like a spark that was about to catch fire. Only this time, I wanted him to feel it too.

He reached up and grabbed my breasts, a barely audible snarl ripping from his throat. I shivered, looking down at the beautiful man beneath me.

I leaned over, placing my arms on either side of his head so I could kiss him. His hands found their way to my bottom, guiding me once again. I knew the moment it hit him. His entire body melted into the cot, weak and fatigued. I followed shortly after, collapsing onto his chest as I fought to catch my breath.

"How did I do?" I whispered.

He chuckled deep in his throat. "You are magnificent, Isabella." He opened his eyes and kissed me. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine. More than fine." I reached down and pulled the blanket up over our bodies, already feeling the slight cold of the night. Snuggled between Edward and the blanket, I slowly drifted off to sleep feeling light as air.

I woke to the sounds of Edward slipping on his clothes. I smiled, nestling into the blanket as I watched him.

"Good morning," I mumbled.

He spun around and smiled, kneeling down. "Good morning." He kissed my lips. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good." I shifted and instantly regretted my word choice. I did feel good. But I also felt sore...down there.

He must have seen the distress in my expression.

"You are hurting." He stood. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked, sitting up. I reached down and grabbed some clothes.

"It will make you feel better." He nodded, reaching for my hand as soon as I was dressed. "I just hope it has replenished itself with the recent rains."

"Is it far?" I asked as we stepped out into the sunlight. The village was still quiet.

"Not at all. Just beyond those trees." He pointed to a small tree line in the distance. He offered his horse, but I feared that would worsen my condition so we decided to walk. Once we hit the trees, they parted a ways a head to a small pool of water. To my amazement, it was almost steaming.

"What is it?" I asked, dipping my toe in the water. It was deliciously warm.

"Hot springs. Better than a warm bath."

Our clothes once again hit the ground and I stepped in. It was soothing, calming. It instantly made me feel better.

He stood with his back to me, gliding his hands over the top of the water as the steam rose up around us. I came up behind him, resting my arms over his shoulder as I pressed my body flush against his.

"Getting lost was the best thing that ever happened to me," I whispered, kissing his shoulder. "It brought me to you."

He smiled, sighing as he nodded. "And I shall thank Jakoby for the rest of my life for finding you." He turned to face me and pulled me to him. "Will you stay?"

"I could not imagine leaving this place." I closed my eyes. "But my father...I must speak with him."

"Of course," Edward agreed. "Charles is your father. He is not a bad man, Bella. I trusted him once."

"But he has lost that trust," I mumbled, pushing his damp hair away from his face. "I wish he could see things the way you do."

"He did. Maybe he shall once again." He kissed me again.

We floated around a bit more before heading back to the village. Life felt perfect. I was growing more and more accustomed to how things worked here. I was happy to learn, eager to see things I never would have seen back at the settlement. And for a little while, we did not speak of going back.

When the trails were safe enough for travel, Edward offered to escort me back to meet with my father. Although I was hesitant to return, I knew it was necessary. Despite his shortcomings, he was my father. And I loved him.

I did not say goodbye to the village. I told my friends that Edward would come to fetch me in a few days. I hoped I could grab a few more of my personal belongings to bring with me this time, my chest and some of my mother's things.

The journey was long, although it seemed much shorter than the delirious wanderings that led me here. I began to feel anxious when the settlement shot up on the horizon. Mr. Newton would be angry. Father might be angry. I knew I had to be strong and stand my ground. For Edward. For myself. And mostly for them. My friends back at the village.

I was excited at the prospect of Father's acceptance, his willingness to learn as well. I imagined us traveling back to the village, for him to see what I have seen. Feel what I have felt. All of those feelings disappeared the moment I saw his face.

"How...dare you..." He spat at Edward, stomping down the stairs. "How dare you keep her from me?"

Edward stood and took his berating, although it was far from his fault.

"Father, stop!" I stepped between them. "It was my choice to stay. Not Edward's. They saved my life."

"Get inside the house!" Father commanded, pointing back towards the porch steps.

"No," I said.

He was stunned, not used to hearing outright opposition from me. I could not say that I believed it myself.

"I will not let you fault him or fault them for my absence." I said.

"He should have brought you back, Isabella. Edward was very irresponsible with you."

"He was not responsible _for_ me, Father. I am responsible for myself and for my actions. And I chose to stay. Just as I chose to come back to speak to you, hoping that you would understand. I see that I was sorely mistaken." I turned to Edward and raised his hand to my lips. "Come back for me in three days time."

"Will you be all right?" He asked, glancing over my shoulder to my father. The rest of the settlement had trickled out of their houses, curious about the disruption.

"I shall." I nodded. "I love you."

"I love you." He kissed my forehead and took one last glance around the settlement before hopping on his horse and retreating. I hated watching him leave, but this was important. I needed time with Father. He would see. I knew he would.

When he was gone, I started back towards the house. My father grabbed me a little too hard by the arm and spoke softly.

"I am very disappointed in you, Isabella," he said.

"What happened to you, Father? This is not who you were destined to be." I shook my head and he released my arm allowing me to retreat back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: I made a conscious decision to complete the story before I posted anymore, simply because I did not think it was fair to you to post a chapter and make you wait a long time in between. I figured you'd rather wait a little longer and have quick updates as it finishes. Hope that's okay!**

**Good news is that means that the story is complete. I'm not going to bombard people with uploads tonight, but over the next few days I will upload the last couple of chapters. There are only a few and then a very short epi. I will try to upload something tomorrow, however for those of you in the US you now it's election day. In order to vote at my registered place I have to leave right from work and drive back to my hometown bc I'm the idiot who didn't officially change her license address yet. So tomorrow is super busy for me. Thank you for your patience.**

**So much going on in this chapter! I think we're disappointed in you, Charlie. Man up, sir.**

**This is also just a (not so quick) quick PSA regarding this story. Sorry if it's been repeated, but it's important enough to do so:**

**I believe I have implied this, but I would like to be clear to make sure there is no confusion. This. Is. A. Piece. Of. Fiction. Yes, it's a historical fiction, set in a certain time period. In order to present my story, I had to choose historical elements AND creative purpose elements to include to create it. This tribe I've written is in no way reminiscent of one of the tribes from back then and I know it would have been very rare for a tribe like this to exist. Please understand that it is impossible to be 100% historically accurate with this piece. It is meant as a tribute and a way to tell one story, not THE story of Africa during this time. I know sometimes knowing that something isn't exactly the way you know it was can be frustrating and make it hard to read. I get it. But please don't think I'm just chopping history all to hell because I don't care. I studied the colonization of Africa quite a bit during the completion of my history degree and I know that this story most likely NEVER would have happened this way. I've had to carefully select what elements to include and which to modify or omit and I know that what I'm presenting isn't necessarily a completely accurate depiction. That's why it's fiction and not a textbook. I have used sincere care and geniune respect when dealing with this sensitive issue when working to create a story about the beauty of Africa and its people. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Father and I did not speak for hours. I heard him outside my door, pacing back and forth. He never knocked, never came inside.

I grew hungry and had to escape from my room. He sat at the table, his head in his hands.

"I am sorry that I worried you," I said. He deserved an apology. I did not mean to hurt him by staying with Edward.

Father laughed. "Worried? Isabella, I am exhausted. I never stopped looking for you. Even after Mr. Newton came back, saying that you were staying at the village. I planned to go get you the moment the roads were safe."

I could see his distress and I began to feel awful for causing it. "I am sorry for your anxiety. I am not sorry for my decision. Father, we were wrong. I remember you telling me all of these stories about the amazing things and amazing people you'd met on your travels here. And somewhere along the way you lost that. I mean, look at these people." I gestured to the settlement. "Look at what we've become, what we believe. It isn't right."

"Isabella..." He started. "Things are...so much more complicated than you can understand."

"I am not incompetent, Father. I can understand. So explain it to me," I begged. I would not, could not agree with him. But I wanted to hear him say it. I wanted him to hear how ridiculous whatever reason he had sounded.

A loud knock interrupted our conversation. Father stood from his chair and answered the door. Mr. Newton stepped inside and glared my way. I guessed his affections had waned, much to my delight.

"Leave us," he commanded.

I stood my ground. "You shall not speak to me in that manner, Mr. Newton."

"I shall speak to you in whatever manner I please!" He shouted.

"You are overstepping your boundaries, Mr. Newton." My father stepped between us and I felt relieved that he was defending me. "Give my daughter the respect she deserves."

"Respect? She lived with those..."

"Mr. Newton!" My father scolded. "Enough!" Father turned to me and sighed. "Please give us a moment, my dear." He kissed my forehead and I felt once again like his little girl, not a stranger.

I retreated to my room, making sure to leave it open a crack so I could hear their conversation. Something about Mr. Newton scared me tonight. I did not trust him.

"What cannot wait until morning, Mr. Newton? I am trying to talk to my daughter," Father said.

"We attack at dawn," Mr. Newton said.

My hand flew to my mouth, quieting my gasp. _No._

"What are you talking about? Attack?" Father shook his head.

"I have organized a small group of men. This has gone on long enough. I do not need your permission anymore. This ends tomorrow. Cullen and those...savages must learn their lesson."

I did not need to hear another word. I quickly crossed my floor and opened my window, slipping out into the fading sun.

I did not know the way, but I had to go. I had to warn them. I could not trust anyone else to help me. These were my friends. This was my life. This was Edward. And I had to defend them.

I heard the front door slam and I assumed Mr. Newton had left. I waited until he disappeared around the next building before finding my way to the horses, untying one and leading him slowly out towards the gate.

I stood watch, saddling up my horse as I prepared to leave. I could find my way back to the village. I had to.

I froze as a hand slid over my mouth, forbidding me to scream. My heart raced and my hopes crashed to a devestating halt, thinking that my warning would fall before it could escape my lips.

"Isabella," Father whispered. "Do not scream." He slowly released his hand and turned me to face him.

"I had to..." I started.

"I know." He nodded. "I'm coming with you." He quickly finished with the horse before hopping on. He leaned down, offering his hand to help me up behind him. With one fluid motion, I was sitting on top of the horse and we had started out into the wilderness.

I was still in shock, unable to utter a single word. He was still in there. My father, the compassionate, eager, kind person, was still there.

He knew exactly where he was going and I thanked my lucky stars that he had come with me. I never would have made it. They wouldn't have known. So many lives would have been lost needlessly.

I was exhausted, fatigued beyond belief. But I did not sleep. I kept a watchful eye ahead, waiting to see the smoke and fire from the village. My heart nearly burst out of my chest when we spotted it.

The guards were wary, pointing their weapons at us as we approached.

"It is Isabella!" I called. They instantly stood down and welcomed us inside. Most of the village was gathered around the fire, eating and speaking with one another.

I hopped down from the horse, rushing to tell them the news. They greeted me with smiles and cheers, wondering why I was back so soon. Their excitement quickly turned to anxiety when they saw my serious expression.

"The settlers. They're going to attack at dawn! You must do something, please," I cried. I searched the crowd for Edward, but I did not see him. Jakoby stood and turned to the crowd, looking much older than his sixteen years.

"Prepare for war," he said, his voice strong and commanding. "We are a peaceful people, but when our life, our family, is threatened, we must take a stand." He nodded, acknowledging every corner of the group. "Who shall stand with me?"

One by one, members of the village stood. They did not look afraid or scared of what would come tomorrow morning. They were brave, steadfast. The sight alone took my breath away. And I would stand with them.

"I will stand with you," Father said, stepping forward. "I am sorry for my mistakes, for my shortcomings. You deserved much more from me as a neighbor and friend. I cannot take that back, but I can offer my support now." He shook Jakoby's hand.

Despite my fear, I smiled at their exchange.

My eyes scanned the crowd once more, looking for Edward. I finally spotted him, back amongst the shadows, leaning against one of the huts.

"Let us begin," Jakoby said. The group began to disperse, heading with deliberation towards different parts of the village. Just as in daily life, each person had a job, had a function tonight. Preparing medical supplies for the wounded, protecting our food and water supply, gathering weapons. Each was an integral part of the whole, working together for the greater good of the group. It made me wonder how beautiful the world would be if everyone was like this, but it devastated me to know that it would never happen. For now, I was content with this little slice of heaven on earth. And I would die to defend it.

* * *

**A/N: Eeeeek! Mike is a Ding Dong Douche.**

**There is one more regular chapter and a short epi and then this will be wrapping up. As of now I will plan on posting both of those later tonight. Thank you again for reading and for your reviews, guys. They mean a lot to me! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

I was assigned to help with finding a hiding place for the children of the village. We wanted them protected, as far away from danger as possible. We ventured into the closest group of trees to gather any brush or branches we could find.

I was anxious to speak to Edward. I was not able to catch him before the organized chaos broke. I would assume that he was assigned to the medical supplies work, making sure what little we had was out and organized. It scared me to think of anyone in this village being injured, but we had to be practical. We had no idea how many settlers would arrive or what types of weapons they would bring. It could be catastrophic.

"Don't think about that," I told myself, bending down to cover our canopy more. We'd begun to create a small tent like dome out of anything we could find. Large enough for the children to slide under, but discreet enough to blend in.

I was covered in mud and sweat by the time the moon started to descend towards the horizon. Closer to dawn. Closer to their attack. The dreamer part of me hoped they had come to their senses, decided that this was wrong on so many levels. That they were wrong. But I could not count on that. I knew, without a doubt, that I could not count on Michael Newton to do the right thing.

I stumbled back towards the village with the small group I had worked with, looking for my father and Edward. I spotted Father organizing weapons with Jakoby and a small group of men from the village. My feet carried me swiftly towards the place where we kept our medical supplies.

Edward was desperately rummaging through boxes and bags of supplies, sorting them out in preparation. He looked exhausted, his hair all a mess and the sweat evident on his brow.

"You can take a break, love," I said, coming to a stop beside him.

"I cannot." He lifted the top off another box. "I must be ready. I have to help. My father..." He trailed off.

"Would be very proud of you. And proud of the people of this village for standing up against a tyrant." I grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop for a moment.

"You will be with the children?" He asked expectantly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"I shall not." I shook my head. "I will be here. With you. With my father."

"It is not safe," he said, his jaw clenching.

"It is not safe for anyone, Edward. I will be here."

"Isabella," he started.

"Do not...think you can keep me away. My place is here." I pulled back and started to walk away.

"Isabella!" He called, running after me. His arms captured my waist as he spun me around to face him. "I am sorry." He leaned down, resting his forehead against mine. "I just worry for your safety."

"I know." I sighed.

"Please. Take this at least." He bent down and pulled a dagger from his boot. He handed it to me and took my face in his hands. "Do not let them take you. Do you understand me? No matter what happens to me or your father or anyone else. Fight."

"I shall." I closed my hand around the dagger and nodded.

"I must get back to work. Check in with Jakoby, will you?" He kissed my forehead and went back to his boxes, working closely with one of the women of the village to get everything ready.

I found Jakoby and my Father near the center of the village. Shadows of spears stuck up against the background of flames from the fire. My father had brought his pistol along, but I feared he would be outnumbered when the settlers arrived.

"Isabella," Father greeted me. "Are you all right?"

"I am. Is everything ready, dawn approaches." I noted the faintest hint of light breaking from the trees.

"We are ready," Jakoby said. "Let them come."

We took the small group of children to the shelter and left the older children with small spears.

"We shall come for you afterwards," I cautioned them. "Do not leave before, understand?" They nodded.

When I got back to the village, most of the people had gathered in the center, standing silently in prayer as we waited. It seemed strange to me. Preparing for certain death. It did not fall past me that most or all of us would be dead in mere hours.

I took my place between Edward and my father as we stood. Edward took my hand and I spent the last few minutes watching him. I could not have made a better choice, in life, in a partner, in a love. I was content to stare at him forever. Sadly, our forever was about to be cut drastically short.

I expected us to hear them coming, have some type of warning. We had none. The first bullet hit like a bomb, knocking one of the men to the ground with a heinous blow.

Everything was a blur. People rushing. Bursts of gunpowder and smoke. Cries of pain. Ours. Theirs.

I hit the ground on instinct and found myself crawling behind one of the huts for cover. Several bodies already littered the ground, but I could not tell which side they belonged to. It had all happened so fast, like the strike of lightning. I had no time to react, no time to assess anyone or anything. In the blink of an eye, my entire world exploded.

A sharp pain shot through my leg. I pulled it close to me and kicked at the ground, hoping to dislodge the sharp rock I must have cut it on.

I was covered in mud and dust. And blood. Who's blood? Was it my blood? Edward's? Father's? One of the villagers? I trembled at the thought and rushed to rub it off of my hands.

The moments ticked by, slow and painful. I knew it would not last long. I had to push forward, make a difference...stand.

I forced my legs under me, wincing in pain from the cut on my leg. I peeked out from behind the hut. My heaven was gone, replaced by an unimaginable hell.

People fighting, tossing and tumbling with each other so quickly I could not even tell who was who. The dust from the ground rose like a fog around us, clouding my vision as I stumbled forward.

I tripped over something...someone...and nearly fell to the ground again. I looked back, terrified to see who it was. I saw Jakoby's mother on the ground with a pool of blood on her stomach.

"Isabella," she breathed.

"Oh God," I cried, dropping to my knees. I applied pressure to the wound, one of the things Edward had taught me, and looked around. I was disoriented, unsure of where I was. I could not drag her to the medical station, not now. And especially not when I had no idea if it was even still there.

"Isabella," she repeated, her voice fading.

"I have to get you out of here." I stood, grabbing her hands as I tried to pull her away from the fight. I forced the tears back from my eyes as we struggled around a large tree. I sat her up against the trunk and reapplied pressure. "You'll be all right," I assured her.

"You must go," she said, reaching up to caress my jaw. "You must fight. Leave me."

"I cannot," I stammered, no longer able to hold back the tears.

"You must. Fight back, Isabella."

She was right. I was of no use sitting here hiding with her. I regretted the chance that her wound may be fatal, unable to be fixed. There was a lot of blood.

"You keep pressure on this, yes?" I asked.

"I shall."

I kissed her cheek before stumbling to my feet to rejoin the fight. I wandered around aimlessly, my dagger steady in my hand. I could not see anyone. The dust stung my eyes and my leg was beginning to throb from my wound.

I heard his voice before I could see him. And it cut me to the bone.

"Did you really think this could last, Edward?" Michael spat. "We will control the land and the people. And you? You will die knowing that there is no hope."

The dust began to clear a little. A figure stood in front of me, the heel of his boot pressed against another's chest on the ground. Michael's pistol was aimed at Edward's head and I panicked. He'd given me his dagger. He had no way to defend himself. It was my chance to save him. My chance to defend him.

I ran towards Michael, throwing my body into him with every ounce of strength I had. We both fell to the ground and the dagger flew from my hands, landing several feet away. I scrambled to my feet and reached for the dagger, knowing it was my only defense. As my fingers grasped the handle, I whipped around only to find Michael's pistol pointed in my direction. A sick, twisted smile played upon his lips as he stalked towards me.

"Well isn't this a fascinating turn of events. The girl who sparked it all dies for love," he said.

"I did not spark anything, Michael. You did. People like you did when they decided that they were better than everyone else. You were destined for this. It was...always going to lead to this." I glanced towards Edward and my heart fell. He was not moving. I sniffled, throwing the dagger to the ground.

"And I will gladly lay down my life for love," I said. "My love for him, my love for them, and my love for Africa."

I spotted Jakoby in the background, stalking silently towards us from the dust cloud with a spear poised in his hands. He stepped over Edward's crumpled body and continued towards Michael.

"Silly, little girl." He aimed his pistol and I closed my eyes. I did not want to see him pull the trigger if Jakoby did not attack him in time. I was back in my little slice of heaven. Back at the campfire, singing and dancing with the villagers. I was in the woods, learning about nature. I was up to my knees in mud after the rains came. I was with Edward.

The shot never came. It was replaced with a soft thud, like a heavy bag against the ground. I opened my eyes to see Michael's body sprawled across the ground, a spear in the middle of his back. Jakoby stood far back, shoulders heaving from his throw.

I rushed forward, kicking the pistol away from Michael's reach. Jakoby was there in an instant, retrieving his spear from Michael's back.

"Edward is hurt," I said, crawling back to his body. There was a gash above his eye and a bruise already starting to form above, but I could not find any other apparent injuries.

"He hit him with his pistol. I saw him fall," Jakoby said.

"We must get him out of this area, now."

Jakoby and I pulled Edward to the side and I realized we were next to the food and water supply. I turned to Jakoby.

"Your mother...back where it started. She was hit." I shook my head. "I am so sorry. I do not know if..."

"I will find her." He nodded and was off again, running valiantly back into the fight.

I rushed inside the hut, finding it slightly ransacked. Food was scattered across the floor and most of the water vases were overturned. I spotted one small one towards the back that was still full and took it back to Edward.

I bent down next to him and cautiously splashed some water on his face, hoping it would wake him up. I had seen this before, back in London. One of my schoolmates hit her head on the top of a carriage and had to be taken to the infirmary. I prayed it was only as simple as a bump on the head.

"Edward?" I shook him lightly. "Please wake up."

He moaned, a mix of surprise and pain. As his eyes fluttered open, I smiled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was treating someone...a man with a large wound on his arm. I needed more water to clean it and Michael..." He pursed his lips. "I did not even see him until it was too late. I do not understand why he did not just shoot me."

"Because he wanted you to suffer." I poured some water over his own cut and was swiftly reminded of my own injury.

"Ouch" I said, wincing.

"What is it?" Edward said, suddenly more alert. "Are you hurt?"

"I cut my leg on a rock. It is nothing." I shook my head. "Can you stand?"

He was shaky for a moment, but the instant he regained his stability we were off again, heading back towards the medical supplies.

There was a strange stillness in the air. No more gunshots. No more clangs of knives. Just muffled cries, echoing out from all over the village.

As the dust began to settle, we saw the wake of the battle. Bodies scattered around the ground, some ours, most theirs.

For the first time, I contemplated the fact that we may have won this small battle. Michael was wrong. There was every reason to hope. Every reason to hold onto it with every fiber of your being. And every reason to stand up for what you believe in.

* * *

**A/N: This is actually the last regular chapter. There is just a small epi left that will cover the wake of the battle and Bella's life. **

**The story actually went a few chapters over what I was anticipating, but although I wanted it to be a mini fic, I wanted to make sure I still did Bella's story and the tribe's story justice. **

**Epi will post in just a bit. : )**


	10. Epilogue

When all was said and done, we'd lost seven members of our family. The terrain had proved tough for the settlers to fight in. The dust, the mud, the heat. They were not used to it. It took away their senses, their sight. As more of them fell, those that remained realized that this fight was not a definite win and they began to retreat.

We buried our dead and theirs while we tended to our wounded. It was only in the days after the attack that I realized it was a stray bullet, not a rock, that had cut through my leg.

My father had been severely injured and would probably never fully regain use of his left leg. But he was alive. We were alive.

Jakoby's mother had bled out, her wound irreparable. Edward was devastated. I was inconsolable. Jakoby was strangely the most calm of all of us. He told us that he understood that his mother made a sacrifice. That we should not mourn her, but celebrate what her sacrifice has given the village. What they'd all given us. A bit of themselves. We all had. And their sacrifices were not in vain. Although we knew that we would most likely face many more conflicts with the settlers, we had defended ourselves. We had fought. We had won.

The village was not without damage. It took us several weeks to rebuild, to regain our supplies. As time passed, we began to move on. Father made the decision to stay with us, although he began to venture back to the settlement after the dust had settled to meet with the people. He seemed optimistic about the future, about peace. I applauded him for his efforts and hoped one day I could see it with my own eyes. For now, I had decided to stay away from the settlement.

Edward recovered from his injuries and quickly went to work nursing others back to health. We were married in the village in a small ceremony underneath the stars and welcomed our son during one of the hottest days of the summer.

Edward and I vowed to teach him about the world and about nature. He would not see color, not black and white. He would see kindness. He would see compassion and humor and life. He would see _it_. The Africa that I used to dream about as a girl. And God, what a beautiful slice of heaven it was.

* * *

**A/N: That's all she wrote. I did want to leave the epilogue a little generalized just in case I have time to do outtakes or something in the future. **

**I want to thank you for reading and coming along with me on this. There were a few bumps in the road, but this story held a special place in my heart and I'm so glad that you decided to keep it in yours too. I in no way shape or form claim to know all there is about Africa or pretend like I wrote a comprehensive tell all about what happened during the colonization of the continent. I write about things that I see as strong and beautiful and even a little broken and this was something that encompasses all that and more to me.**

**From here, I will be finishing The Girl in the Creek and then turning all of my efforts towards the publishing of my OF. If you'd like to stay up to date on that, visit my blog amandaleighbooks . wordpress . com**

**Have a wonderful night and thank you again!**


End file.
